destinyobscuredfandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny Obscured Wiki
Welcome to the Jedi Temple archives, database and alternate timeline for a Star Wars: Force & Destiny RPG Character Database Main Characters * Hahn'da Sovola * Kakuuna Dawnsinger By Location * Coruscant: The Clawmouse Clan * Spintir: Spintir Gatekeeper, Rav Naaran, Malefax, Pinder Ukka, Choker, Heavy Gan, Caria Haal, Spintiri Ice Wolf By Classification * The Jedi Order: Hethan Romund, Depa Billaba, Spintir Gatekeeper, The Clawmouse Clan * The Sith: Rav Naaran, Malefax * Allies: Pinder Ukka, Choker * Enemies: Heavy Gan, Caria Haal * Droids: * Creatures: Spintiri Ice Wolf * Miscellaneous: Galrowk Galactic Gazetteer Coruscant - Ilum - Spintir Mission Archive Items & Artefacts Sith Sword: a wicked blade captured from Malefax following his death. Now safely enshrined within the Jedi Temple vaults. Timeline Master Star Wars Timeline (wiki) Campaign events are listed in BOLD text. Pre-Clone Wars * 46 BBY ** Padmé Amidala (Padmé Naberrie) is born on Naboo. * 44 BBY ** Garazeb Orrelios, also known as Zeb, is born on Lasan. * 41 BBY ** Anakin Skywalker is born to Shmi Skywalker. ** Rae Sloane is born on Ganthel. * Before the Invasion of Naboo ** Sifo-Dyas foresees an upcoming full-scale conflict but is removed from the Jedi Council. ** Battle of Malastare Narrows. ** Obi-Wan Kenobi meets Satine Kryze. ** Lor San Tekka is born. ** Asajj Ventress is born. ** Mace Windu rescues a young girl named Depa Billaba. ** Finis Valorum replaces Kalpana as Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. * 36 BBY ** Ahsoka Tano is born on Shili. ** Kakuuna Dawnsinger is born on XXX. * 33 BBY ** Caleb Dume (Kanan Jarrus) is born on Coruscant. ** Ahsoka Tano is accepted into the Jedi Order after Plo Koon discovers her on Shili. * 34 BBY ** [[Hahn'da Sovola|'Hahn'da Sovola']]' is born on Mirial.' * 32 BBY ** Invasion and Battle of Naboo. ** Senator Sheev Palpatine is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, replacing Finis Valorum. ** The Jedi Council promotes Obi-Wan Kenobi to the rank of Jedi Knight and permits him to train Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi. * 30 BBY ** Lando Calrissian is born on Socorro. * 29 BBY ** Hera Syndulla is born on Ryloth. * 27 BBY ** Numa is born on Ryloth Clone Wars * 22 BBY ** Mountaintop Rescue. Jedi Padawans, Hahn'da and Kakuuna travel to Spintir to investigate an ancient temple in what becomes a mission to restore three holocron Guardians to their former states. ** Separatist Crisis. Thousands of star systems leave the Republic and join the Confederacy of Independent Systems and Count Dooku. ** The Galactic Senate debates the Military Creation Act to determine whether the Galactic Republic should raise an army. ** Plot to assassinate Padmé Amidala. Separatist leaders hope to silence the senator from Naboo, who opposes the Military Creation Act. ** The Clone Wars begin with the Battle of Geonosis. Jango Fett kills Coleman Trebor. Mace Windu kills Jango Fett in the fighting and many Jedi are killed in an attempt to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala from execution. ** Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi send supplies to Bail Organa and his relief effort on Christophsis. ** Rotta the Hutt is kidnapped by the Separatists in an attempt to get the Republic on the Hutt's bad side. ** Ahsoka Tano becomes Anakin Skywalker's Padawan. * 21 BBY ** Sabine Wren is born on Mandalore. ** Jyn Erso is born on Vallt. __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Locations Category:Missions Category:Timeline